The Trade
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shred NPC Slice Slipstream arrives at the Spire of Freedom some time ahead of Shred and settles into a hiding spot where her black armor would lend itself as camouflage. Powering down her optics to very dim as well as other systems powered down just enough that hopefully scanners won't betray her presence. If nothing else, this seeker femme is making sure that if the trade goes wrong that Shred has back up. Shred arrives in the area in her jet mode, landing close by before she transforms, holding in her arms carefully a spark containment unit.. She went through a lot to acquire the contents of the unit, to abduct one of the citizen's of Dead End, and extract their spark from their very laser core.. She approaches the place where the meeting is to take place. Nobody is visible there yet. But then stepping out of the shadow came Slice, bowing deeply "Shred. I was getting anxious about this." he notes casually. Slipstream hears Shred coming and hunkers down further into her concealment, watching and wondering where she got that spark from.. then deciding it's best not to know. Then Slice appears and she watches him like a predator sizing up prey. Shred smiles darkly as she sees Slice, "There you are. So. You honestly doubted me, Slice? Tsk. " The medic holds the containment unit calmly, just for a moment, before setting it down. "Here is my end of the deal. Now. The Nucleon, and my glaive." Slice seemed to have no weapons, but he definitely moved like a warrior. "Well, it had been a while. Time is of the essence." he nods at that, crouching to inspect the Spark. And then he nods "It looks good to me." a flash of subspace and the glaive appears, set down past the container nearer to Shred. And then he reaches into a side-port on his form "one moment. It’s a little -ah, there." he notes, pulling out a container five times the original amount, and setting it by the Glaive before picking up the spark chamber. Slipstream watches on, tensing her finger against the rifle trigger. One false move and that mech is going to have his head with a hole in it. Shred nods, taking the step forwards, and she picks up the Nucleon sample, and her glaive. "I see. Thank you. " smiling faintly, she hmms, "So, you going to tell me what you wanted the Spark for?" "It is needed for a medical procedure." notes Slice as he stands, backing up and allowing Shred to take both. "That is all I am allowed to say." he explains. "I hope you enjoy the Nucleon. Just be careful not to OVER indulge. It’s quite delicate." he notes helpfully. Shred smiles, "I have been performing tests upon the earlier sample. And I know this stuff self-replicates. I also know how unstable it can be." then she hmms, "Be warned, Slice. Do not allow yourself or your employer to come to odds with the Decepticons. You would be far wiser to join with us." Slipstream keeps that rifle trained on the mech, looking for any signs of aggression. For now she sees none, but is ready to act just in case. "I am loyal to my Master. He has no qualms with the Decepticons and keeps to himself, unless bothered." notes Slice "But thank you for the offer. If I am ever able to I might join if I find a place in Polyhex. It is nice, although its' style of living is not to my taste." he admits, the spark disappearing into that little container. Shred nods, and she turns away from Slice now, stowing her glaive away, and also putting the nucleon container safely into her cockpit storage. as she walks away,. she raises a hand as if to wave, and clenches her fist.. A signal, perhaps? Slipstream spots the signal, covering Shred as she moves to depart. "Say hello to your friend for my too Shred. She's quite the good actor." notes Slice, before there's an explosion of smoke- harmless, but it envelops him entirely, and when it clears, he was gone. Slipstream scans the area to make sure he's actually gone, then comes out of hiding to join Shred. "Think he really gave us that Nucleon stuff?" she asks as she catches up to the other seeker femme. Shred hrms, hearing the explosion, and she turns, before shaking her head, "Ok... Slip, you might as well come out.. let's get back to Polyhex. We need to get to work on producing more samples of this Nucleon.. as much as possible. " Shred hmms, looking to Slipstream, and she smiles, "I have every reason to think so, Slip. " Slipstream inclines her head, "Very well, I wish you luck on the replication process. That's out of my grasp after all." she notes with a smile. Category:Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Fumik TP